Leader
Leaders are highest on the Clan's Hierarchy System. They are charged with many duties, such as leading, caring, and providing for the Clan. Description Leaders are warriors that became deputy, and became leader after the retirement or death of a previous leader. Once so, they must journey to their Sacred Place (Moonpool or Moonstone) to recieve nine lives and their name, which has the -star suffix (ex: Hail''star'', White''star'', Dawn''star'', Nut''star'', Ebony''star''...) The Warrior Code proclaims the word of them is the law, therefore must be obeyed. Sometimes, they don't always receive nine lives, but this is only the case if the previous leader retired with lives still left. They lead their Clan, speak at Gatherings and to StarClan, and help the deputy assign tasks. The leader also preforms ceremonies. There is one leader, unless in the case of an Alliance Clan. Qualifications * It's best for the cat to have been born in that Clan so loyalty will not be questioned/tested. * Success of the Deputy Test. * Having mentored at least one apprentice. * Must have been selected as deputy by previous leader or StarClan. In some cases, StarClan can assign the medicine cat to be deputy, or a Clan member can request another to become deputy. * The previous leader has retired or died. Tasks * Oversee the daily operations of the Clan and give them orders * Speak on behalf of their Clan at Gatherings * Lead the Clan in battles * Appoint new apprentices and assign them to mentors * Appoint new warriors once they've finished their training * Appoint a new deputy if the former deputy has died or resigned * Counsel with the deputy and the senior warriors and listen to their reports * Discuss prophecies and omens with their Clan's medicine cat, and listen to their advice * Solve conflicts between members of the Clan * Dealing with politics/conflicts that happen out of the Clan, but can still threaten the Clan * Decide if a non-Clan cat can join the Clan * Exile Clan members who severely broke the warrior code or who present a danger to the Clan * A leader is also expected to carry out warrior tasks, like going on patrols or mentoring apprentices * Call Clan meetings if necessary for the good of the Clan * Assist in Final Assessments for apprentices. * Carry out Deputy Tests to see if a warrior would make a great deputy. If the leader cannot carry out their tasks (for instance, because of illness or injury), the Clan deputy will substitute for them. Appointment and Demotion Appointment * They must travel to their Sacred Place. * They will receive nine lives from nine cats who were special in their lives or are from the dawn of the Clan's creation. * The gifters will give a special gift to the leader with each life, such as compassion or loyalty. Each life given requires the leader and gifter to touch noses to transfer the lives. * Upon ending the ceremony, the previous leader will reward the new leader with a leader name that includes the suffix -star. * Before leaving the dream, the new leader may also consult or talk with lost kin or Clan members. * Before moon-high the next day, they must appoint a new deputy, according to the Warrior Code. Demotion * A leader can retire if they are getting too old, sick, or injured to carry out their tasks any longer. * A leader can also become a kittypet or leave the Clan, but this is against the Warrior Code, but it can be broken. * If the leader wishes to give the next leader nine lives, they must go to their sacred place and get StarClan to take away all remaining lives but one. * A leader can get exiled/banished if their actions were wrong, dangerous, or unwise. See Also * List of All Leaders